The present invention relates generally to magnetic electrical switching devices, and more particularly to such devices used in vehicle accessory applications. Such magnetic switches according to the present invention can also function as a magnetic latch for holding a movable cover for such a vehicle accessory in either a closed or an open position.
Partially as a result of the current trend of down-sizing vehicles, increased interest and demand has arisen for various vehicle accessories in order to enhance customer satisfaction. Thus, the typical vehicle is equipped with any number of a wide variety of such accessories, many of which include hinged, pivotal, or otherwise movable accessories or accessory doors or covers in the interior, luggage storage areas, engine compartment, or other areas. Such interior accessories include items such as storage compartments, audio, video, or other electronic units, and lighted vanity assemblies, which can be mounted on a vehicle interior side panel, on a headliner or console, or on a vehicle sunvisor, for example. Considerations such as the reduction of vehicle weight for fuel economy, the lowering of manufacturing and installation costs, and enhanced durability and product integrity, have led to the desirability of the reduction in the number of parts in such accessory assemblies, as well as the need for lightweight accessory components that are inexpensive to manufacture and install, and that are both durable and smooth in operation, thus contributing to the value and overall perception of quality associated with such accessories and with the vehicles in which they are installed.
Therefore, in order to address some of these requirements or desired characteristics, the present invention seeks to provide a magnetic switch assembly for an electrical or electronic circuit that is inexpensive and simple to manufacture and install, that has a neat and attractive appearance, and that avoids proliferation and duplicity of parts, especially when such magnetic switch is also employed as a magnetic latch to hold an accessory cover in either a closed or an open position. Thus, according to the present invention, a magnetic switch assembly for an electrical circuit includes a switch housing with a cavity formed therein and at least one magnetically attractable electrical contact member in an exposed disposition within the cavity. One or more electrically-conductive magnetic pole members are movably disposed within the cavity, with a magnet being secured to the pole members for movement therewith. The pole member or members and the magnet are movable in the cavity between a first position, wherein the pole member is in electrical contact with the contact member in order to complete electrical continuity of the electrical circuit, and a second position, wherein the pole member is spaced away from the contact member in order to break electrical continuity of the electrical circuit. The magnetic attraction between the magnet and the contact member tends to magnetically bias the pole member and the magnet into the first, circuit-completing position.
A movable and magnetically attractable striker member is disposed for movement toward and away from the cavity in the switch housing, such as on a pivotal or hinged accessory cover interconnected with an accessory housing, on which the switch housing is disposed. The magnetic attraction between the magnet (and pole members) and the striker member is greater than the magnetic attraction between the magnet (and pole members) and the contact member in order to overcome the magnetic bias of the pole members and the magnet toward the first, circuit-completing position, and to move the pole members and the magnet into the second, circuit-breaking position whenever the striker member is moved within a predetermined distance from the cavity. Optionally, however, the orientations of the components can be reversed, or a repelling magnetic striker plate can be used, such that proximity of the striker plate causes movement into a circuit-completing condition.
Other optional features can be incorporated into the magnetic switch assembly if desired, such as resilient or magnetic assist mechanisms for assisting the movement of the pole member and the magnet toward either of the above-mentioned first and second positions. In addition, in some embodiments of the present invention, the electrical contact member can be deflectable when engaged by the pole member. Such deflectable contact member scrapes or slides against the pole member as the magnet and pole members are moved into and out of the first, circuit-completing position, thereby tending to maintain the contact member in a clean condition.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.